Hammers & Harlequins
by XxThePhantomxX
Summary: Who would like to live in the world of Batman and more importantly, Harley Quinn and possibly Posion Ivy as well. Follow us in Hammers & Harlequins where YOU become the main Character! Down on your luck and low on funds, you turn to the best and worst way you can think of to earn a living. Joining Jokers crew meet Harley Quinn and you never know what kind of games you two will play


_**Hey there guys, XxThePhantomxX here! I thought I would try out this new story I've been thinking about for a while now. Keep in mind this will be my first dive into the DC universe and I will be doing it with mostly the New 52 Harley imagined and you will see how I plan for the story to continue. But before I get to far ahead of myself, please read and let me know what you think of this new story involving YOU the reader as the main character! (awesome I know! P.S. the symbol (Y/N) means your name. :P) and Harley Quinn as the main character as well. So everyone, please: Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! Tentative title is Hammers &Harlequins!**_

Why had you let yourself get this deep? All you needed was the money to keep the lights on in your crappy little run-down shack of an apartment in downtown Gotham. So of course you had to do the stupidest thing you could think of to earn that money and go join the Joker's crew of Crime Clowns. Now here you were, next to one of the most dangerous criminals in all of Gotham and there was no getting away. Nobody said no to the Joker's girl; nobody disobeyed Harley Quinn.

Harley paced up and down the line of the potential new recruits. Sure Mistah J took just about anyone with halfa brain and were willing ta follow orders, however Harley was looking for a few newbies to add to her own little Joker Squad that she kept around so she could still work even when Mistah J wasn't around, or when he was behind bars. For that, she needed recruits who at least had mostah their brain intact, were willing ta follow orders but, who also could actually be helpful if she or Mistah J were ever in trouble.

Strutting down the line with her hips swaying she eyed the recruits in front of her for anyone promising; honestly? She wasn't really impressed. Laughing quietly to herself she noticed all of the male recruits and even some of the female recruits following her assets as she walked, she even exaggerated her movements a bit for her own amusement and laughed out loud when they quickly averted their eyes. Everyone was scared of what Joker's girl might do to them and Harley knew it. Everyone continued to avert their gaze whenever they thought that she'd caught them, none of them had the Jingle Balls to stare openly at her; except for one. They were openly and unabashedly watching her every move as she surveyed them all, except they weren't appreciating her assets; at least they weren't appreciating **_only_** them. They were also watching her face and body movements with a calm, but still reasonably nervous posture.

"Bingo, I got me the catch of the day." She muttered under her breath as she broke into a skip until she landed in front of the one she wanted.

Standing in a single file line was boring, you thought, might as well attempt to learn what you could by watching the bouncing ball of cute and crazy in front of you. You continued to watch Harley as she proceeded to tease the others with her exaggerated movements that accentuated her very attractive form. _'What if we get caught watching her?'_ you thought for a moment, but then decide that if either The Joker or Harley Quinn decided to kill you for looking at Harley that you really wouldn't be able to stop them anyway so why stop now and be afraid?

As you continue to watch her you take the opportunity to watch more than just her body. Looking to her face you take in her bleach blonde hair which has been tied up into Pigtails with one of the tips dip-dyed a red that was almost pink and the other tip dip-dyed to be black so that it would match her usual motif. Her skin was still bleached white from the chemical bath that Joker had thrown her into _'Guess you can't un-bleach that.'_ you think wryly. Still, she looked just as attractive if not more so because of it. Her eyes were heavily made up with one red and one black eye shadowed eye each, and her black and red t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination as it was extremely form fitting and her red and black plaid mini-skirt was a nice addition to the outfit which was topped off with thigh-high red and black combat boots.

Suddenly, Harley broke into a delighted skip, moving down the line until she came to a final stop at your feet; flashing you one of the most adorably scary smiles you've ever seen.

"Hiya! Why dontcha' tell me your name? I'm Harley Quinn but you can call me Harley 'kay? Nice ta' meetcha." She spoke in a sing-song voice that ended with another one of those adorably scary smiles.

"I…I'm (Y/N) Ms. Quinn Nice to meet you." You manage to reply without too much nervousness creeping into your voice.

"Call me Harley, 'kay? I ain't a Doc no more alright? No more of that Ms. Quinn crap." She said in a playful yet serious tone which she finished by breaking into laughter before adding.

"You are guna come work specially for me, alright? We are gunna have soo much fun!" she exclaimed before she turned on her heels, and with a swish of her pigtails she skipped out of sight humming to herself.

Just what have you gotten yourself into..?

 ** _Alright guys! That's it for this first chapter/installment of what I am tentatively calling Hammers &Harlequins. :P everyone Please let me know what you think in a comment, and if you can come up with a better name I just might change it. XP but since this is my first attempt into this universe and character telling story I would really like to know what you all think. Thanks again and I hope to see you soon! ~XxThePhantomxX_**


End file.
